Love Never Ends
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This is a sequel to my one shot, Why they Call it Falling, and well I can't give you info without giving things away, but belive me this will get interesting. Rated for future chapters and saftey
1. prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own the Batman, nor am I making any profit

A/N: This is a sequel to "Why they Call it Falling" so, in order to understand exactly what any of this means, it's best to read that first.

Ellen looked out her window at the setting sun, the sat down on her bed and pulled Ethan's letter out from under her pillow where she kept it. She read it over again sighing heavily and wishing she didn't have to know how false the hope in those words actually was.

Ellen left her apartment and contacted Batman.

"Detective, is something wrong?" he asked

"I'm going to talk to Ethan again" she said "I just thought I'd talk to you first."

"Yin, we've tried that, it hasn't seemed to work." Batman sighed, understanding that she was hoping for something, anything, to bring the Ethan she cared about back.

"I have a new approach" she replied firmly, then headed for Arkham, she arrived and was allowed to speak to Clay Face.

"Ethan, I read your letter again… the flowers are gone, but my feelings aren't" she said

She left after a while, but her words stuck.

'Ellen, she… she still cares about me, even after what I did' Ethan thought 'maybe being Bennett has its rewards, her' he began to morph back to his human form 'Please wait just a little longer, Ellen'

Bruce gave a frustrated sigh as he looked over his test results again. There had to be something he was missing.

"Time to call in some backup" he thought aloud then looked up the name of a main that just might have the answers he sought Dr. Hank McCoy.

'Maybe he can find the cure for Ethan' Bruce thought then contacted Hank as Batman and requested a meeting.

Beast was more than willing to help Batman in his quest to help another in need.

Hank arrived at the Bat cave and they both went to work.

"Hank if you're wondering, the reason I called you is because I was hoping you could find something that I might have missed."

"And that, my friend was a good idea" Beast said, a smile evident on his features, "I have indeed discovered something that could be the key to giving this man his normal life back."

"Really" Batman asked slightly surprised

The days passed and Bruce made a crucial decision.

"Alfred, I've decided to let Ellen into the fold, after all she's done, she deserves to know, she trusted Batman with her secrets, now it's time for her to know who she really told those secrets." Bruce said

"Are you sure, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked

"As sure as I was about telling Ethan" Bruce replied

Bruce called Ellen and suggested that they met over coffee.

"I say we go for a game of one on one basketball"

"Didn't know you played," Bruce said in genuine surprise "east Gotham gym?"

"No, that place has some bad memories for me." She said "how about the park"

"Okay"

They went through the game, and Ellen won

"Now Ellen, about why I called you, there is a little secret I need to tell you

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1

Ellen looked at Bruce skeptically, surely there wasn't that much about him she hadn't already figured out.

"Come with me, there is something you need to see." Bruce told her, his blue eyes seemed so serious to her.

They went to Wayne Manor and to the study.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"The one place in this mansion no outside person has ever seen…" he said as he pulled on something inside the old grandfather clock. "The Bat cave"

"Bat cave… You're interested in the Batman?" she asked in surprise

"I am the Batman" he countered

"WHAT?" she demanded then took a good look at him "You aren't kidding, you are the Batman."

"Yes Detective," he said

"I guess I… well, you're secret is safe… I just wonder if this is some sort of joke."

"No jokes detective." He showed her the batwave system and that clinched his identity.

After Ellen left that evening Bruce made a private phone call.

"I've come up with a plan, but I can't talk about it over the phone"

"I'll be there in a few minutes" was the reply

Christmas was coming soon and all the stores were getting ready, but Ellen didn't really feel the Christmas spirit, it was supposed to be 'the most wonderful time of the year' but right now she felt like finding whoever coined that line and shaking them till their teeth rattled.

Diana gave Bruce a stern once over.

"You do know I don't like the way you're handling this situation" she said sternly

"Duly noted" Bruce said in his usual Batman monotone

She turned to the other person in the room

"Do you think you're up to all of this?" she asked

"I have to be, Diana" he replied

Ellen arrived at Gotham PD only to be greeted by Commissioner Gordon.

"Yin, there is someone you need to meet, she's a transfer from Star City, Detective Shayera Hol" (A/N: Shayera had some help getting this job, she also has a special pendant created by Dr. Fate that helps her blend with normal people by magically removing her wings until she chooses to remove the necklace.) "She's already in your office"

"Please tell me she isn't like Cash Tankenson" Ellen said

"I am pleased to inform you that she is nothing like Tankenson"

Ellen went into the office to see a red head sitting at the desk going through one of the recent case files.

"You must be Ellen Yin" she stood to reveal that she was about as tall as Ellen, maybe an inch shorter, but Ellen could tell there was more to this woman than met the eye. "I'm Shayera Hol."

"Yes, I hear you transferred here, welcome to Gotham City" Ellen smiled, and then took her chair.

"I've heard about the local vigilante slash urban legend, the Batman"

"Vigilante he is, legend he is not… the Batman exists, and anyone who tries to tell you otherwise doesn't know what they're talking about"

"Do you have any ideas who this Batman could be?" Shayera asked cutting to the chase.

"No, I don't, at one point I became too focused on the Batman and well, in a way that cost me my partner. Joker took advantage of the divided attention to grab Ethan," Ellen sighed

"I'm sorry, that had to be a difficult time for you." Shayera looked like she knew exactly what Ellen was going through. "If you need to talk, I'm willing to listen"

"Thank you Shayera." Ellen said then she saw a red headed teen girl run down the hall towards the commissioner's office

"Barbra Gordon!" she yelled "No running inside!"

"Okay, sorry" Barbra replied, but kept running down the hall as if she hadn't heard a word Ellen said

"That did a lot of good" Shayera said

"I know, she never listens to me, what makes me think she'd listen now?" Ellen replied slightly frustrated

A week had passed and Ellen and Shayera had boded as friends and it was obvious that they thought similarly about a lot of things.

That Monday two weeks after Ellen and Shayera met, a case came to light that made Gordon's blood run cold.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 2

Gordon sighed; it was now his job to tell a man that his wife had been murdered in the line of duty. It wasn't something he looked forward to, the investigation seemed like even more of a chore, she had been sexually assaulted as well, and it was apparent she wouldn't be the only victim so word had to go out for all female officers to be on high alert.

Shayera bit back a string of curse words as Gordon announced the bad news to the on duty officers and detectives. She looked at Ellen to see her chewing at her lip nervously, not a good sign, Ellen was a well seasoned detective with years under her belt, if this made her nervous then they had a big problem.

Shayera and Ellen went back into their office and Ellen went to work silently for about twenty minutes before Shayera got a gut full of the silence

"Ellen, something's wrong isn't it" she said in more of a statement than a question

"What makes you say that?" Ellen asked offhandedly, apparently trying to avoid not only Shayera's question but also making eye contact with the red head in front of her

"Let's see you haven't looked me in the eye since the meeting and you were chewing your lip during the meeting… do I need to go on?"

"Okay, I live by myself; I may be an ideal target, so I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Keep your piece loaded and close, that's what I'm doing, we can't let this guy win, whoever he is." Shayera said firmly

"You're right, Hol, we can't let him know we're afraid of him"

That night Ellen was in her apartment living room watching TV when she heard someone break the window to her bedroom. She immediately grabbed her gun and bat wave sending a panic signal for batman, then reached for her phone, but she never managed to get a hold of it. The man was faster than she had figured and had her unconscious before she could get the phone.

Batman cursed as he heard the panic signal and then turned to head towards Ellen's apartment at top speed, but he was mere moments too late, Batgirl was there when he got there, but she was also too late to keep the detective from being captured. The new task was finding clues so that they could find her alive, hopefully.

The next day Shayera was stunned to find out that Ellen hadn't shown up or called in, it wasn't like her and made Shayera concerned.

Gordon, too was worried, it wasn't like Ellen to not call or show up for work.

Ellen awoke to find herself bound and unable to see the area around her… things weren't good. She could hear someone speaking a foreign language but he didn't realize she knew that language fluently so his attempt to keep her on edge was a wasted effort.

"If you want to intimidate me, make sure I can't understand that you're actually yelling at someone about food" Ellen said coolly, she wasn't going to let him see her sweat.

"Ah, so you're a wise gal, eh… but you'll find it isn't smart to make those kinds of remarks to me" he said "and just so you know, you're pointy eared friends are of no use to you… nor is that winged woman that moved into this town."

'Winged woman… who could he possibly be talking about?' Ellen wondered

To Be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sorry I let this go for SO long, in typing this from it's hard copy version I somehow changed the story line to the point where they no longer matched and at the time I didn't have a computer so I moved on to other projects not to come back to this old thing until now. I will try to update this again and _hopefully_ finish it this time around

* * *

As soon as Shayera got off she went to her apartment and yanked the magical cloaking necklace off to sow her true Thanagarian form. She wasn't going to stand by and let Ellen become this madman's next victim.

Shayera took to the skies flying a grid pattern over the city but she had to confess it was too much ground for her to cover alone. She landed on a building fingering her mace and trying to come up with any ideas as to where Ellen could be.

"Who are you?" a voice demanded

She whirled on her heals pulling her mace as she did so.

"Who are you?" she asked

The Batman came from the shadows as Shayera's mace crackled with electricity.

"Interesting weapon you carry." He commented offhandedly looking at the mace.

"So you must be The Batman" she commented "they call me Hawkgirl"

"Hawkgirl, I've heard of you, a ruthless warrior from another world, but the question is how have you remained hidden in Gotham all this time? Your wings would be a dead giveaway" Batman wondered

"Wouldn't you like to know… that isn't important, I'm looking for a missing detective from GCPD" she said

"You're looking for Detective Yin as well, aren't you?" Batman asked

"Yes, how…"

"I was aware of her disappearance as well, so far I have no leads as to where she could be." He said

Shayera swore in her native tongue.

"I get the feeling that I don't want to know what that means."

"You probably don't" she replied her mace falling to her side, but not going back to its holder on her hip.

"What possible interest could you have in Ellen Yin?"

"She's my friend, or she is in my civilian identity," Shayera confessed, "I'd hate to see her end up with the same fate as the other detective that vanished."

"You aren't the only one, she is a good friend of mine as well" Batman replied "I have a vested interest in getting her back alive. She was my ally in GCPD back when Chief Rojas was hell bent on putting me in a cell. She risked her badge for me, I owe her more than I can ever repay."

* * *

Ellen fought her restraints, she hadn't yielded to this guy's wishes and he had handed her a severe beating for her trouble. Luckily he didn't rape her… yet. She feared that if she had been a little more complacent he might have done it, and there was always a chance he would come back and do it later.

She looked around the room praying that someone would locate her soon. She then looked around herself, if she wasn't going to get help from above she would have to help herself. She noticed that someone had left a cell phone nearby, and it was just close enough that she could reach it with her foot. She used her foot to pull it to herself and called Wayne manner. Surely Alfred could get her in touch with the Batman.

"Wayne residence, Alfred Pennyworth speaking"

"Alfred, it's Ellen, I need you to get a hold of Batman, have him trace this call" Ellen said

"Detective Yin, where are you?" he asked

"I don't know that's why you need to use the batwave to trace this call, hurry I don't know how long I can keep on the line."

Alfred went to the batwave and launched the trace and within moments it had her location.

"I have your location, Detective, sending it to Batman now!" Alfred announced "Don't worry Detective we will get you home soon."

"Thank you Alfred, I owe you."

"No detective, you don't owe me a thing… you risked your badge for Master Bruce, I'd say we are the ones in your debt." Alfred countered.

The line was cut after he finished speaking. He then made another call

"We found her" he told the male on the other end of the line.

"How is she?" the male replied

"Sounded like she was in pain, but all things considered she sounded fine."

"Good" the man sounded relieved

"Shayera, I have a location" the Batman said

"How?"

"Apparently Ellen got a hold of one of the captor's cell phones and made a call to a friend of mine who tracked the signal to this location." He pointed to a blip on his map.

"Are we sure she's still there?" Shayera asked

"No, the only way we will know for sure is to go there." Batman replied. Shayera started to take to the sky.

"Wait, we'll get there faster on wheels, and besides don't you want to save all your energy for any possible fight?" Batman said

"Good point." She got in the passenger seat and fastened the harness around herself.

"Hold on" he ordered.

The canopy closed and they were off to the designated co-ordinates.

Ellen sighed, she could only hope the Batman got there in time.

"You bitch! Who did you call?" her captor demanded at seeing her holding the cell phone.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she replied defiantly.

The man decked her in the face hard.

"Tell me who you called?"

He took the phone and checked the call log only to find that, to his surprise she didn't call 911 as he had suspected.

"Whose number is this?" he hit her two more times

"Mine" a deep voice replied simply

The captor's blood ran cold

"Who… who is that?"

"I am the Batman" the voice replied

A battle cry rang through the air as Shayera hit the guy over the head.

"Don't kill him"

"That was just a tap" she replied. "He'll be out for a while, but he'll live."

Batman freed Ellen.

"You take her to the hospital, like you said your car goes faster than I can fly." Shayera said.

"Okay, take him to the police station roof, and tell the commissioner that I sent you" Batman said

"Okay" she lifted the perp and carried him to police headquarters. She wasn't sure if Gordon would believe her when she told him that this was the man that captured Yin. There was no evidence to prove it, or so she thought.

She arrived at headquarters to see Gordon standing on the roof waiting for her.

"So you're Hawkgirl" he said "and this is our perp?"

"Yes, the Batman and I found him with Ellen Yin"

"I'm aware I have pictures from an anonymous source of this man striking Detective Yin in the face.

Yin woke to the smell of a hospital she looked around and gasped

To Be Continued…


End file.
